Various animals, especially dogs, like to chew on items, such as, pet toys. A pet toy may include a squeaker which makes a noise when the animal bites on the pet toy. The squeaker may fail for several reasons. For example, the squeaker assembly may become separated from the bladder. As another example, the bladder may not return to the uncompressed state after the bladder has been compressed.